


restraint

by GalacticGoldfish



Series: lovers destiny [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Biting, Collars, Dick riding, Facials, M/M, Muzzles, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: jaskier wants to try something new and geralt is happy to oblige. at least until he can't take it anymore.jaskier puts a muzzle and a collar on his white wolf until geralt absolutely cannot stand not being able to bite and mark him anymore. just a fun little porn fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: lovers destiny [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	restraint

Geralt was no stranger to the feeling of leather on his skin. It was normally what protected him from beasts and monsters that wanted to rip him apart. But with simply the leather collar around his neck he'd never felt more vulnerable. Jaskier however seemed pleased as punch to see him on the bed like that. As if he'd been waiting to see Geralt with a collar around his neck since the first moment they met. Though knowing the bard that was an extreme possibility. The bard gently tugged the leash attached, pulling Geralt closer for what would be the last kiss for a little while. It was a soft one, filled with heat and urging. One that made him groan against Jaskier's lips as he realized he was going to miss them on his as long as this lasted.

**"You'll tell me if you get uncomfortable right?"**

**"Yes Jaskier."**

**"I don't want you to feel like you have to suffer for my sake."**

**"I'll tell you Jaskier."**

And boy did Jaskier hope he was telling the truth. He knew that Geralt had a bad habit of doing whatever his lovers wanted him to and he didn't want to be on that list of terrible people. If one of them wasn't a sorceress that could literally blow him apart he would have fought her with his bare hands. But Geralt had asked him to leave it alone and for his sake he had obliged. For now. So with Geralt's reassurance he gently put the muzzle on him to stop his teeth from biting into flesh. It was a beautiful sight. Those golden eyes staring at him hungrily while all he could do was wait for Jaskier's attention.

**"Can you breath alright? Speak alright?"**

It wasn't the first time Jaskier had put a muzzle on someone so he was sure that he had done it right. But that didn't account for Geralt's personal comfort levels. He watched as the witcher tested his jaw somewhat. Unable to really open his mouth as wide as he normally did. Fangs hidden behind leather like he was some sort of beast. But he nodded.

**"I'm fine."**

And he meant it. He knew that Jaskier wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Knew that he would listen to him if he said he was uncomfortable with the whole thing. And then the leash was tugged again. Bringing his face close to Jaskier's as the bard dragged his tongue slowly over the muzzle. Teasing Geralt with the idea of being able to kiss him. Being able to sink his teeth into him. Yet ultimately being unable to. Already a low growl began to erupt from Geralt's throat out of mild frustration. But that meant nothing to Jaskier. Unless Geralt told him to stop they were in the middle of a game. Be it verbally or Geralt started to act uncomfortable. He wasn't going to force him into this.

But what he was going to do was drag his tongue slowly down Geralt's neck. Biting into it where he could reach. Where the neck met the shoulder. The collar covered the parts he usually suckled at on his neck. The leash covering the hollow of his throat that Jaskier normally liked to leave a fleeting mark on. It wasn't fair that Geralt healed so quickly. It wasn't fair that the bard couldn't let everyone know he was taken with love bites like Geralt could do to him. But at least he could enjoy them privately until they faded.

While Jaskier couldn't reach his neck there were plenty other places on Geralt he could bite and tease at. Brushing slightly rushed kisses down his shoulder Jaskier groaned when he met Geralt's chest. It was large. Both in broadness and just pure meat of it all. Biting down on one of the witcher's tits was a satisfying feeling. Especially when Geralt shivered underneath his mouth. His chest pushing forward to meet Jaskier's mouth. Pushing more of his flesh into it. Before Jaskier would have never expected Geralt to like body worship so much. But it was something that the white haired man desperately needed and Jaskier was desperate to oblige. 

Fingers traced absently over a scar. Tracing it slowly as he watched Geralt's eyes go from hungry to starving slowly. He knew how to work his witcher up. *His* witcher. The amount of possessiveness that came from intimate moments like this sometimes scared Jaskier. But once they were back in the outside world they faded and no longer did he feel the need to claim every part of Geralt constantly. He'd never been the jealous type but there was something about Geralt that changed that. Jaskier didn't want to over think things right now though.

Burying his face deep into Geralt's chest once more he slid his hands down. Grabbing onto the witcher's firm hips and squeezing with his thumbs. Right into the sensitive indents that often caused Geralt to buck and groan. He wasn't disappointed with the result this time either. Feeling Geralt writhe underneath his hands. This strong, immortal man, turning into putty in his hands. It was a powerful feeling. But all Jaskier felt was love right now as he languished his tongue over Geralt's chest once more. His tongue tracing over the scar that his finger had been teasing at just moments before.

**"You're beautiful Geralt. Look at you. Hair like silver and a body like a god. It's no wonder you don't worship anyone when everyone should be worshiping you."**

Geralt's breathing increased momentarily and Jaskier could feel his heart quicken to a normal rate for a moment. It was how he knew that the praise was working. How he knew that Geralt enjoyed hearing himself being loved as he deserved. Jaskier feared at times that he wasn't able to convey, even with his extensive vocabulary, just how wonderful Geralt was in all ways. So his mouth would have to set to work doing other tasks to show it. His teeth scraped a temporary mark onto the chiseled chest all the way down to one of the few tender parts of Geralt's body.

Jaskier latched his teeth onto a nipple and bit lightly, enjoying the feeling of Geralt's moan rising all the way from his chest. Since Geralt never thought he deserved it, the parts of a lover's body Jaskier usually explored had been neglected for all those years. Even now when the bard made sure to pay them the most attention they were still sensitive. A small blessing to come from such a tragedy. The fact that he could make a man as powerful as a witcher feel such bliss made him want to melt himself. And against his desire's he slowly pulled away from Geralt.

His hand on the leash, gently tilting Geralt's head up with the leather strap. He could see that Geralt wanted to bite at him. His lips curled slightly. Normally by now the witcher would be marking his skin to show people that the bard was taken. By him. Sure they each had their own dalliances from time to time but they were becoming fewer and farther for the both of them. Their center's beginning to gravitate towards one another in all its entirety. That's why Geralt was able to trust Jaskier like this.

**"You're such a good wolf Geralt. So wild and yet so tame in my hands. I could compose a million and one ballads about the taming of the white wolf."**

But he wouldn't. Some things were even sacred to him as he leaned in and kissed the muzzle once more. Feeling Geralt try to push against the masking to kiss him as well. The frustration mounting in his eyes as he wanted to put his mouth on the bard. If Jaskier didn't know any better he would say that the witcher had some sort of oral fixation. Something that he absolutely adored. If he didn't know any better.

**"Don't be impatient wolf, I'll make sure you're fully satisfied."**

But again he pulled away from Geralt, this time sliding off of the fur covered bed. Making his way to the bags he kept nice and organized. He knew what he was looking for. Oil, oil and more oil. It was important of course to make sure that everyone was comfortable. That and perhaps making a little bit of a mess would be nice too. 

**"Lay back for me pretty wolf. Let me take care of you."**

Geralt obliged, albeit a lot quicker than Jaskier would have expected him to. He could tell that this was working. Good. He would have felt terrible if Geralt wasn't enjoying himself. Over the time they had spent together it had become easier to pick out when the witcher was simply going through the motions. This didn't seem to be one of those times. As Jaskier rubbed Geralt's legs slowly, lovingly, he was delighted to hear muffled noises of enjoyment from the other man. When this was all over he would give Geralt a full body massage. The man deserved it. He deserved so much more than Jaskier felt he could possibly give. 

A small spot on the back of his thigh in particular was ticklish to the touch in the most delightful way. There was something about when Jaskier grasped it with his hands that Geralt found himself jerking his hips upward. Maybe it was simply because it was a neglected part of his body or maybe it was because he liked being manhandled by his bard. Either was plausible. Geralt liked the feeling of the bard pushing his leg towards his chest, exposing him. He savored the feeling of Jaskier's lips on his calf as he started to work his powerful fingers into his ass. 

The oil was neither cold nor warm as Jaskier pushed his coated fingers into the witcher. It was fun to watch the large man melt under his touch. To watch his inhibitions start to fade away. But the addition of the muzzle made it all the more beautiful because Geralt simply could not keep still. Could not keep still. By this time normally Jaskier would be covered in his love bites that showed exactly who he belonged to. But the unmarked and unblemished skin, save for some scars here and there, caused him to grow restless. A low growl rumbled from the witcher's throat as Jaskier slowly worked his fingers through. 

Jaskier grinned at him, watching as Geralt's hands gripped the sheets. He was being leisurely on purpose. Making sure to take his time as he prepped his ass. Stopping momentarily every once in awhile to kiss his leg or leave a quickly fading bite. No matter what he did the marks never stayed long. And he would never push to see how hard he had to go to make one last until morning. When it seemed as though Geralt was at his limit with the teasing and Jaskier was finally sufficiently pleased with how he had been stretched the bard pulled back.

**"Jaskier?"**

Geralt looked up at him, golden eyes flashing in frustration at no longer being touched. Not that long ago he would have scorned the idea of craving another person. But now he embraced the fact. At least when they were alone like this. 

**"Are you still comfortable?"**

Geralt groaned. Of course the bard would be concerned about that now. He appreciated it of course but, sometimes he worried the bard was a little bit too precocious with him.

**"My dick is hard and my ass is empty. Those are my only two complaints. Now fuck me."**

But Jaskier still took his time. Shifting Geralt's legs and lining himself up. Teasing Geralt's hole with just the tip of his dick.

**"You're such a good wolf. You're so impatient though."**

Another kiss on his thigh and Jaskier pushed into him. Sending shivers through both of their bodies as he began to move. It was a slowed pace. One that he knew would rile the beast in Geralt up more than it would satisfy him. They were playing a new game. One that had Geralt on the edge of everything good and unholy all at the same time. Every time Jaskier moved he found himself cursing and blessing his name from behind the muzzle. That damned muzzle. He found himself... Limited with it on. Not in a bad way no, it was a tool like any other for them to have a good time. But everything needed to have its end.

**"Jaskier..."**

His voice was ragged now. Rough as he panted through the slow thrusts. The movement that caused him to feel as though his skin was on fire. He'd give it to the bard that he knew exactly what he was doing. And he stopped doing it as soon as he heard his name.  
 **  
"Yes?"**

**"The muzzle... I need it off. For the love of fuck I need to touch you."**

**"Of course my love."**

Jaskier didn't hesitate to lean forward as Geralt lifted his head. The buckle on the muzzle easy enough to get off with one hand. Really Geralt could have taken it off himself at any time. But that would have defeated the purpose. As soon as the muzzle fell to the bed Jaskier saw a flash of fangs and felt himself be flipped onto the bed. His back hitting pillows as Geralt towered over him. Teeth bared as he went to work. His hips rocking as the witcher began to ride Jaskier. The pace being set as desperate and feral. As if Geralt was fucking to save his life.

Teeth met flesh once more and Geralt growled and groaned into Jaskier's neck. The feeling of his skin on his lips meaning the world to him as he desperately tried to get what he craved. Closer to Jaskier. The bards voice went from small groans to practically singing as Geralt took control. Long gone was the time for words in any sense making capabilities. It didn't really matter since the only thing he would be saying would be praises for the way Geralt moved.

Normally Jaskier rode Geralt, or Geralt fucked Jaskier, or Jaskier fucked Geralt. But it was few and far between that Geralt found himself on top with Jaskier's dick in his ass. It had to be some sort of special occasion. Jaskier fuzzily wondered if it was his birthday and he'd forgotten. As Geralt pushed down harder on his dick Jaskier could only grind his hips upward, hoping that somehow through his haze he was doing something worth mentioning later. The more he felt Geralt's teeth and hands on his body the closer he got to releasing inside his ass.

It wasn't until he felt Geralt's hand slide up his chest to his throat did he actually finally give in though. It wasn't that Geralt was choking him, no the hand on his throat was light and gentle compared to the rest of what his body was going through. It was simply the fact that Geralt seemed so fucking enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. The sound of him moaning Jaskier's name and the feeling of his legs quivering slightly as he bounced on his dick was simply too much. Geralt reluctantly stopped moving when Jaskier came in his ass.

His tongue lapping at the sweat on the bard's neck he growled low in his ear. His body still on fire and his dick still rock hard.

**"Can I keep going?"**

**"If you don't I'll be insulted."**

There was so much heat in both of their voices. Jaskier not having but a moment of rest before Geralt began to move again. His dick already getting hard again just feeling the witcher's ass tightening around him. As though he was trying to milk his soul from him through his dick. Instead of trying to be any sort of productive though Jaskier slid his hands up Geralt's legs. Squeezing his thick thighs the best he could before making his way to the absolutely beautiful hips. Squeezing them lightly he let Geralt take control once more. 

Teeth bit down on his ear and a tongue lapped at his cheek but it was all Jaskier could do to focus on not cumming again. His body feeling as though every touch was electric. He could feel Geralt getting more and ragged in his movements and breathing, knowing the witcher was close. His hands moved to Geralt's dick as the witcher gasped and groaned. Bucking wildly from the stimulation of feeling Jaskier's hands begin to stroke him. There was too much going on. Too much of everything as both of them became a writhing mess. Geralt trying to keep some semblance of rhythm and Jaskier doing everything he could to disrupt it. 

Between desperately wanting to thrust into Jaskier's soft hands and wanting to ride his dick the witcher soon found himself close, closer, and finally there. Throwing his head back and letting out a howl that seemed to rattle the windows as he spent himself all over Jaskier's chest and even a little onto his face. Jaskier himself following moments after that for the second time. His body feeling overstimulated and yet so fucking relaxed all at the same time. Geralt's tongue quickly went to work on cleaning up the worst of it, Jaskier's face and chest mostly. As the bard lay there useless and happy.

His arms somehow managed to wind around Geralt, pulling him from his cleanup and simply holding him as he felt as though he was on top of the world. The deep and rumbling purr that he had come to expect from Geralt in their after moments began. Jaskier was sure that if anyone came in and saw them it would be quite a sight. But he didn't care. His fingers wound through Geralt's messy hair, petting him through the tangles created by the sex and friction between the two of them.

Geralt had buried his face into Jaskier's neck. Slowly and gently kissing at one of the bite marks he had left on his bard. Scenting him and enjoying the fact that he very much smelled like Geralt himself. The two of them lay there, planting soft kisses and enjoying the warmth until finally eyes began to close. Breathing began to slow. Sleep finally over took the pair of lovers. Not to be disturbed until the morning came.


End file.
